Heart On Your Sleeve
by pastelstrawberry
Summary: Fangrai Forever Prompt #47 : Fang makes Lightning a Valentine's Day surprise. One-shot. AU optional. Lightning and Fang have a quiet Valentine's Day together, full of laughter and cuddles.


_**Fangrai Forever Prompt #47 :** Fang makes Lightning a Valentine's Day surprise. One-shot. AU optional._ Follows the prompt, but they both get surprises for each other. Very minor Lightning Returns spoiler/reference that you won't understand or be able to point out unless you've played the game. It really won't spoil anything, though.

* * *

Normally Valentine's Day wasn't the kind of thing that Lightning enjoyed. She simply couldn't understand the concept of it. Why dedicate an entire day for people to love each other? By Lightning's standards, anything you would do for someone on Valentine's Day you should be able to do on any other day of the year. And like her sister always said, she never wore her heart on her sleeve. That is, unless she was wearing it for Fang. As pointless as she thought this minor holiday was, it wasn't often she got to spend quality time with her wife. She wasn't going to complain about having the day to themselves, especially since the opportunity was rare.

She awoke suddenly with a warm, tanned body wrapped around her waist, their legs tangled together and her lover's face buried into her neck. The February morning was chilly, and the pink haired woman was cold despite the multitudes of blankets piled on top of them. Though she found this to be slightly annoying, she found herself being lulled into blissful relaxation by the steady breathing of the one lying next to her. Fang's body radiated heat and could warm her up no matter what. It was still dark outside for there was no light intruding through the edges of the curtains. She quickly glanced at the clock that read 4:06. With a sigh of relief, she sunk back down into the sheets, welcomed by her lover's tightening embrace.

For a short time, she seemed to have fallen back to sleep before she was reawakened some hours later. She felt sloppy kisses being placed across her neck and collarbone. She tensed at first, and then sighed heavily, relaxing into the touch.

"Morning, love." Her heavy accent was laced with sleep. Lightning arched her back and let a soft moan escape her lips. She closed her eyes and felt her lover's body slide between her legs. She wrapped her arms around the Pulsian woman's neck as she came down onto her. Their lips meet in a long, tender kiss as their bodies moved in sync. After a few short, soft kisses, they broke apart. Fang's nose bumped into Lightning's as they pressed their foreheads together. For a moment, Lightning couldn't tear her gaze away from the woman's forest green eyes. They were so intense, piercing into her soul and melting her heart. A small, tired smile spread across her face as she responded. "Good morning."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Fang said with a smirk. Lightning simple rolled her eyes and pushed the woman over onto the bed again. This time, she was the one who was wrapped around her partner's body. She laid her head down on the Pulsian's shoulder and breathed in the scent. She always thought that Fang smelled like the wilderness. It was an unusual but calming scent. She draped her arm over the woman's stomach and felt strong, muscular arms wrap around her. They hid deep beneath the blankets and pillows and fell back into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

It was the smell of pancakes and bacon that caused Lightning to stir. Lifting her head for a moment, she thought it strange that Fang would be the one cooking breakfast. She looked at the clock. 10:21. Late breakfast. That was okay with her. Sliding out of bed, she shivered at the sudden cold breeze that rushed across her skin. Pulling on a pair of chocobo pajama pants, she opened the door to their bedroom and headed downstairs.

The smell grew stronger as she neared the kitchen. She entered and could see Fang on the other side, adding bacon to the stove. "Hungry?"

"Hm." She shuffled with exhaustion across the tile floor and sat down at the small table near the corner. The plates were set, and there was a clear vase full of lively red roses sitting inside. Next to it, a heart shaped box of chocolates. "You didn't have to get me these," she mumbled, resting her head in her palm. Fang chuckled as she flipped the pancakes.

"Is that really going to stop me, though?"

"No, of course it won't," she replied with a small smile. Fang glanced over her shoulder at her wife and winked teasingly. Lightning sighed. Soon Fang had come over with a large plate of pancakes. _Heart shaped _pancakes decorated with sliced strawberries and sprinkled with powdered sugar. Normally Lightning was strict about her diet, but there were times where she couldn't resist sweets.  
They sat together at the table in silence, eating their gourmet pancakes and bacon and occasionally gazing upward and making eye contact, followed by shy smiles and giggles. After they were finished, Lightning took their plates to the sink and then headed into their living room, flopping onto the couch. Fang followed, climbing up on top of her and kissing her on the lips. Suddenly, she noticed a sparkly red gift bag sitting between them and the plush chair a few feet away.

"What's this, love?"

Without removing herself from the couch, Fang leaned over her lover's body and picked the bag up. Lightning's expression was a mixture of embarrassment and anticipation. Removing the wrapping paper, Fang reached into the bag. She felt a soft, fluffy object and pulled it out. As she laid her eyes upon it, she immediately began laughing. And she laughed her ass off for quite some time. Lighting laughed along with her, though, as Fang brought her in for yet another kiss. It was a fuzzy, golden brown teddy bear with a white bow tied around its neck, holding a read heart in its paws that read _"Shit bitch you is fine." _

"Ah, so this is your way of telling people you love them. You really are a smartass, Light."

"I have a sense of humor sometimes."

Well, Lightning never exactly wore her heart on her sleeve. But for Fang, she could make an exception.

They spent the entire rest of the day in their pajamas, watching movies and doing completely pointless activities or watching YouTube videos online. Lightning found herself the happiest she had been in a while being able to spend her time with Fang. Sometimes, it was good to do nothing. With her, she found it easy to be herself. Laughter and many kisses were shared. Their dinner was romantic, even more was their night, and together they fell asleep blissfully in each other's arms. Lightning wouldn't have minded it if every day could be Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Yeah so basically this was supposed to be crack-ish and mainly fluffy. My favorite kind of fanfics about these two. A little Valentine's gift for the fandom. And if you're wondering where the idea for the teddy bear is, it can be found at .com (slash) ghetto (dash) romantic (dash) teddy (dash) bear. Idea from tumblr though. Hope you enjoyed!  
**


End file.
